Invasion Of The Donexian Empire! Part 1
"Invasion Of The Donexian Empire! Part 1" is the sevententh episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the Fifth episode of the "Lord Zedd" Arc of the series. It is also the first multi part episode since " The Tides Of War Change" Synopsis With Francine recovered from Near-Death the Rangers are greeted with information that Tyler's "Walking Disastar" nickname is about to land them in a whole lot of problems Episodie The senior year was getting closer and closer to being over and with Francine she had been busy trying to get her senior portfolio together as she was coming home before she heard a scream of frustration and blinked seeing it was her younger sister Samantha, Sammi for short slamming her head onto her desk as she walked over. "First off Sammi, no need to slam your head against the desk little sis, secondly whats going on?" Francine questioned pulling up a seat as her sister let out a soft sob wiping her tears before speaking to her big sister. "It's this damn math problem, I can't figure out I haven't been able to figure out this damn new dangled match due to the teachers at our schools and my grades have suffered because of it mom and dad found out but, even they are stumped!" Sammi complained as Francine nodded understanding where she was coming from before getting a small smirk across her face. "I think I know someone who can help wait right here." Francine said before zooming up the stairs to her room causing her sister to blink in complete confusion what was Francine up to, she was glad her sister was alive but, now she was confused. "Well I know how you love teaching new students and my sister is having problems with some math problems." Francine explained as Zeran nodded before getting all gigity. "WOOPIE I GET TO TEACH A NEW STUDENT!" Zeran exclaimed causing Francine to laugh. "I'll be right over Francine girl." Zeran explained as Francine nodded hanging up. Upon getting down the steps Francine heard a rapid knock before she opened it up revealing Zeran. "Sammi, my teacher Zeran will helping you out with this problem." Francine explained as Sammi looked up. "You'll do that Mr. Smith?" She asked. "Oh my dear its nothing simpler now why don't you explain how your teacher taught you this math." Zeran questioned. "Well..." Sammi started before explaining the long boring process her teacher normally explained it as causing Zeran to sweat drop. "THATS how your teacher taught it oh no no no." Zeran commented shaking his head as Francine's watch beeped like an alarm. "Sis, I'm leave you with Zeran I got somewhere I gotta be, later!" Francine shouted as she dashed out the door leaving Zeran confused. "Okaaaay, Francine what are you up to girl.' Zeran muttered to himself about what had just happened before Zeran turned back to Sammi to continue helping her with the problem in math she was having. Meanwhile with Tyler Steele the young man was currently working with the technology he had found in that spaceship however, unknown to Tyler a signal had been sent out to the depths of space about the technology being used and the poor Steel brother had no idea that this was about to bring the biggest threat to earth to date. While this was going on up in space explosions were seen off of a space ship for the free worlds alliance as something was seen escape from a cargo container it was unsure what it was but for now it didn't concern earth keyword, for now. Back down on Earth, Francine was finishing training with Ms. Elizabeth Cumo. The Red Ranger wiped her forehead. "Thanks for the help Ms. Cumo, this is really going to help when I face the Butcher." "Your welcome Ms. Hampton, but isn't that going to be dangerous?" The dance instructor asked before she shivered. "I've seen for myself some of what that horrible man can do." "I know it'll be a risk." Francine stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "We both know a lot about Zeran, and we both know about, it. Someone has to put a stop to that thing, even if it is only temporary." Ms. Cumo nodded in agreement. The Butcher needed to be stopped. "Hard to believe that there could be a machine out there that could be so beautiful; yet so...demonic." The rest of the day proceeded without incident. However, it was the next day at school where things took an insane turn. Ironically, It all started, thanks to the brilliant mind of a certain "Walking Disaster". "Ladies and gentlemen," Tyler Steele began as he stood in front of the science class. "Thanks to what has to be the most fortuitous event ever to happen to me, I've finally been able to perfect some of my finest work yet. This stuff will set this school, and the world on a scientific revolution, the likes of which will make the Industrial Revolution look like a Saturday afternoon walk in the park." he explained. The teenager held up what looked like a bulky visor. What the, Zeran thought in puzzlement. That looks like a VR visor, but, that's not due to occur for several decades. Tyler, what have you been doing?” The wizard thought starting to have a bad feeling. One by one, the slimmer Steele showed the device, and what was in it, to the students. All were in absolute awe when he was done. "What you've just seen," Tyler explained sounding like a prominent scientist, "is a place known as Virtual Reality. I believe this other dimension holds the key to mankind being able to travel to other worlds, without risking a long journey through space. I have to thank Dr. Stevens for this, our conversations have been inspiring." he explained. Zeran felt his stomach sink. Dr. Stevens, as in Kaitlyn's uncle? I'm really starting to have a bad feeling here. The Math and Science teacher thought. The Walking Disaster then showed off another gadget, this one on his wrist. "This is another of my brilliant inventions," he explained. "This is a transformer, it will allow someone to be encased in protective armor. This will work well when travelling across virtual reality, this world, and others as it will protect it's wearer from injury." Tyler then pressed some buttons on the watch-like invention. In a burst of light, he was encased in humanoid robotic like armor. It was at that moment, Zeran recognized the design of the tech, and his face went deathly pale. Tyler, you brilliant idiot, don't tell me you found one of their spacecraft! He thought in dread. Zeran then closed his eyes as the young scientist continued talking. "Francine, Rangers can you hear me? Zeran asked as he communicated with them telepathically. Francine blinked upon hearing what she did. “I hear you Mr. Smith, what's up?” She thought. ‘Listen to me carefully, I need you and Kaitlyn to follow me. Rangers, meet in the hallway outside my class, we have an impending disaster on our hands.’ The Wizard thought sounding deadly serious. Francine and Kaitlyn got up. "Very interesting Tyler," Zeran commented trying to sound calm and interested. "If you'll kindly excuse Kaitlyn, Francine, and myself for a moment. Continue your demonstration." Zeran instructed. The Red and Yellow Rangers and spell caster scampered out the door, as the young Steele continued his work. Outside, it didn't take long for the rangers to meet up. "What's going on man?" Jeremy asked genuinely worried. "Has Zerak decided to stop being quiet?' The Red Ranger wondered out loud. The Zendarian shook his head. "No, it's worse than that. We're about to have a disaster in this school, and city, courtesy of our favorite absent-minded genius." Zeran stated. "Oh lovely, what has Tyler gotten us into this time?" Francine groaned. The Groovy Rangers laughed. "They don't call him the walking disaster for nothing." Royce chuckled. The wizard silenced the joking with a glare. "This is serious Rangers," he explained. "Those devices you and Kaitlyn saw, Francine, were reverse engineered from the technology of a very nasty organization, known as the Imperial Donexian Empire. Somehow Tyler Steele has gained access to one of their ships." "I take it from the way you're talkin' about them, that these Donexians are bad news?" Leon asked cautiously. Zeran nodded in confirmation. "They've been at war with the Free Worlds Alliance for some time. They're highly intelligent, utterly ruthless, and arrogant beyond belief." "How bad are we talkin'?" Royce ventured. Zeran shrugged in mock casualness. "Oh you know," he explained. "The usual superiority complex. Believing themselves to be so technologically advanced, that somehow automatically makes them the Master Species of the universe. Unfortunately, they have the military prowess to back it up. Tyler has just walked into one of their oldest traps." "What kind of trap?" Kaitlyn asked. "They intentionally damage one of their ships, conveniently crash it on a planet with a sentient species, and see if the lifeforms there are smart enough to learn how to utilize their technology. If that happens, a signal is sent from the tech which brings the waiting fleet nearby to conquer that world...starting with the town or city which is using that tech." "You mean…" Winnie gasped. "Pardon my negative vibe comments but, oh hell!" "Totally agree with that Hippie chick," Jeremy added. "So in other words, we got ANOTHER Invasion outside Zerak to worry about, GREAT." Francine grumbled to herself with a long sigh. "So whats the plan Mr. Smith we are going to have to deal with them before we deal with the Rest of Zerak's forces." Royce asked. "Yeah because for once, I'm stumped!" Francine grumbled. The wizard sighed in consternation. "For once Rangers, we're in a situation which has me stumped too. All I can say is stay on yellow alert and be ready to meet up and morph. I have a funny feeling this is going to get bad real quick." Zeran stated as the rangers nodded. At that moment, a certain Rhino, who had managed to remain through Zeran's science class long enough to get his assignment, stumbled out of a boys' bathroom stall. "Yeesh," the big blocker groaned. "What a night., Maybe having that second helping of Ma's Cajun chicken wasn't such a hot idea after all." he grumbled. The big man smacked his lips together, and washed out his mouth with water from a sink. "Bleh,' he growled. The door to the bathroom opened and a blonde-haired boy with a crew cut entered. "Hey," he called. "Frank, buddy?" he called out again. "Here Logan," the leader of the Blocker brigade for the George Washington Revolutionaries called. "Dude," the crew cut blocker commented. "You look like Hell warmed over, some of your Ma's spicy chicken again?" he questioned as Franklin nodded sheepishly. "Sometimes I don't know who's worse, Ma or Grandmere's chicken," he stated in annoyance. The blonde man pulled out a container of Tums. "Here man, get one of these down into you." he stated. Franklin took it and chewed the chalky tablet up before swallowing Up in space, on Groake's Flagship, Zerak was in his chamber preparing his magic for his next attack. He was so preoccupied with his efforts, that he, and the Vultarian fleet, were unprepared for what happened next. A larger fleet of saucers seemed to come out of nowhere, and blast the Vulltarian ships. The Warhawk was rocked from the laser fire that struck it. Zerak crashed, face first, to the ground. Overcoming his pain, the evil spellcaster got to his feet as the alarms sounded. Tengas and Putties were running around in panic. "Zedd, Groake, what's going on here?" He roared. Multiple figures teleported in. The strange green skinned military force were armed with advanced weaponry and wore advanced looking body armor. Before Zerak could even say a word, the figures opened fire with their laser rifles. Zerak just barely brought up a shield. "Groake, Zedd!" Zerak bellowed. "Tengas, Putties, eradicate these fools!" Zedd shouted in anger slamming his staff down. The Putties and Tengas charged in, before a they were overwhelmed by a barrage of laser blasts. "What the, who are these..." Zerak shouted, before he screamed in pain as his shield was broken. The force of the break sent him flying. "Zerak!" Zedd shouted racing over to his friend's aid. Zedd was ruthlessly blasted by the pointy eared soldiers and knocked over. Groake suffered a massive barrage of laser blasts that took him down too. The three had laser rifles pointed at them a second later. No, no it couldn't possibly be them, Zerak thought, trying to overcome his pain. "Get these illiterate sub-creatures to their feet." An arrogant new voice ordered from outside the chamber. The three villains were dragged up, hands kept behind their backs by several soldiers. The rest assembled in front of them in perfect unison. They began to march in place with systematic efficiency. The military line broke apart to form a pathway. A figure entered the room. It was a green-skinned, pointy eared man with a trimmed black mustache and beard. He wore advanced body armor, like the soldiers, but rather than being silver and black, his was cerulean blue with a crimson four pointed star on the chest plate. The man glared at the three as if they were garbage. "What have we here?" He spat derisively. "A pathetic old bird from a dying dynasty, an upstart hack who thinks he's Emperor of all that he sees, and a pathetic simian pansy still whining over his dead sister! How utterly illogical and pathetic." he stated. "What, you! Commandant Brokar!" The butcher growled in anger. Zerak was slapped by a silver armored soldier. "You will speak to the Commandant only when spoken to, practitioner of an irrelevant archaic art form!" The soldier snarled. "You dare to come into my quadrant of the galaxy? Trust me when I say this, if you attack here, you won't win!" The wizard snapped, before he was slapped again. The Commandant chuckled. "Hold soldier," he ordered raising a hand. "Let the simian and his pathetic cronies say what they will, it doesn't matter." The man smiled in a smug fashion. "Oh but you're wrong Butcher. Six pathetic teenagers, an idiot savant archaic caster, and a race of under developed apes, and you can't conquer them? We know all about the Morphin grid and the pathetic power of those fools the Altarians. I assure you, Donexian science, intelligence, and strategic planning are their better. We know all about the Rangers, your brother, and their tactics. The superior cranial power of my leader Supremus Jarvanci, has insured the Rangers and your brother are thoroughly predictable." The man raised a hand. "Gordgon, Vulnia," he called in a commanding tone. Two Donexians, one female, the other a large brutish male, dressed in inferno red armor, a four pointed black star engraved in their chest plates entered. The two took up places on either side of the Commandant. "Your incompetence has gone on long enough. We're handling this now. You idiots can watch as the Master Species of the universe shows you Inferior, simians and Avian buffoons, how to handle an invasion properly." The smile turned sadistic as he nodded to the two others. "What do you arrogant fools think you're doing?" Zedd demanded. "You tred dangerous ground Donexian," Groake warned. But the Commandant wasn't listening. From their belts, the Commanding officer and his associates pulled violet colored sticks. Flipping hidden switches on them, the very front of each stick began to glow an electrical blue. "And now Butcher, Lord Zedd and Groake the Conqueror it's time to demonstrate on you the superior torture techniques of the Donexian Empire." he stated. With those words, the door to Zerak's chamber closed. From within, agonized screams could be heard throughout the ship, while the Donexians secured their acquired prizes. To Be Contiued... Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega